Chandni is Targeted
Chandni is Targeted is the 61st episode of the show and is aired on 25 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay telling Chandni that Sasha’s dad has called a press meet to announce the wedding, and he doesn’t want her to do anything. She says one who thinks from heart can lose herself to get love, just a girl can lose her identity and past, my name has got linked to you, your family respect is mine and I will not spoil their respect, even if you forget the marriage vows, I will not forget my values, I will not trouble you. Jimmy tells the media that Sasha and Advay are going to get married. They pose for the pics. Sasha asks Shilpa to get champagne. Jimmy opens the bottle and shoots the cork with nail towards Chandni. Sasha signs him. Chandni bends, and Sasha gets hurt. Jimmy cares for her. Advay says I will just call the doctor. The man says this has nail on it. Jimmy says it means someone wanted to kill my daughter. He takes Sasha. Doctor checks Sasha and says she got little hurt, she will be fine. Maasi says I think Advay and Sasha caught bad sight, we should do a puja. Advay checks the camera footage and thinks if Chandni didn’t bend down, she would have got hurt, I will find out who is trying to hurt Chandni. Sasha asks Jimmy about the coconut. Jimmy says I have filled gun powder in it, go and keep it with puja coconut, when your sautan keeps it in havan kund… She says she will break like a papad, thanks you are helping me unite with Advay. He says when this coconut falls in havan kund, it will be a new start for you and Advay. She gets glad. Its morning, Advay asks Shilpa to check everything, nothing should go wrong. Jimmy sends servants to arrange garlands. Advay says tell me if you fiind anyone suspicious. Jimmy keeps the coconut in kalash and goes. Shilpa says what happened to him, maybe because Sasha got hurt. Advay says that cork would have hit anyone else, okay. Chandni stops Advay and says get tilak applied. He taunts her on cheat in heart. She says if you do this, even pretension will be more than truth for me. She insists. He says fine, I m getting this as I don’t want to insult tradition. She asks him to keep right hand on head. Chandni applies tilak. Sasha asks what’s happening. Chandni says Dev is going to sit in kuldevi puja and so he is getting tilak applied. Nani taunts Sasha. She says its not easy, suhaagan has to make laddoos and keep Nirjala fast, and also take pariknama by keeping prasad plate on head. Advay says Sasha loves me and can do this. Chandni says we will see who sits as your wife in puja. Advay asks Shilpa to help Sasha in kitchen. He says I know Sasha you can do it. Nani jokes and slaps Murli. She wishes them best of luck. Chandni smiles. Sasha and Chandni start cooking. Sasha takes an apple to have. Shilpa stops her and asks shall I help. Sasha says no thanks, its better I take help from internet. Murli says none has insulted us this way. Chandni makes the laddoos. Sasha also gets mid way. Adi comes and hugs Chandni. He says your laddoos will be hit. He asks her to go and see what CM is saying. Chandni goes. Advay sees Sasha’s dish and asks shall I help. Sasha says no thanks. He asks her to add pista, dish should look good. He changes the recipe to Jeera aloo. Adi laughs. Chandni comes and says Advay has gone to office. Adi wishes her all the best and goes. Sasha gets angry on Chandni for spoiling her dish. Chandni says I didn’t do anything. Sasha scolds her. Chandni jokes on her. She goes. Sasha dumps Chandni’s dish ingredient and calls her dad to take help. Nani shows the saree to Maasi and asks how will this look on Chandni, she knows fashion changes, not traditions. Maasi says she can’t become your bahu. Chandni says she has already become bahu. Chandni thinks Sasha has thrown her coconut. She goes to get coconut and sees the one in kalash. 'Precap: ' Chandni takes the coconut for the puja. Sasha looks on. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 61 References Episode 61 Guide